Printing device technology faces the problem of sampling and modeling a colorant-limited multi-colorant signal space. For example, in halftone offset printing processes, there is often a total area coverage limit (TAC limit), e.g., 280%, for colorants to be applied. Such limits may be media type dependent. Similar limits often apply to inkjet, electro-photographic and other color printing processes. In this example, any CMYK combinations where C+M+Y+K exceeds 280% will over-ink the paper and might cause mechanical, image quality, or drying problems—depending on the particular printing process. The problem arises in converting colorant values from a non-limited color space to a colorant-limited color space.